To Do Right Again
by magi06rose
Summary: It's been years since Buttercup, Bubbles and Bunny had seen their sister Blossom. To protect her dear family, Blossom risked her life for them and disappears. Now Buttercup, Bubbles and Bunny live in a bakery in the town of Mai. But when 4 new boys come to town, will the girls revive the old times? Will Blossom ever come back? Will they all have a chance to do right again?
1. Info and Prelude

Hi everyone. So this is a new story I am making called "To Do Right Again." There was another story I'm working on, but I just felt more hyped on this cuz its fantasy and I like fantasies. This fanfic is also influenced by my first DnD campaign I did around 2 years ago, so there are a bit of references to some of the elements from the campaign I did (3rd ed. if anyone is wondering). I'm also gonna explain those at the end of the chapters, plus other trivia stuff. :)

This is a prelude to the actual story - like a history lesson. This just helps having it up now than later. You do not have to read this for the story (or maybe not now) but it does relate to it and it'll help much later in the story.

I hope you'll enjoy "To Do Right Again." Until next time. (\\(^^)

* * *

 _There are 5 lands that were once have been a united land till it was split apart by the world's creator. These lands became to be known as the following: Aracnus, Dysnei, Maiz, Ottava, and Gredwo. As a sign of each land's creation and independence, each person born under any one of the lands bears that land's symbol also known as the signal tattoo. Aracnus, known for power and guidance, bore a purple great sword with a black slash circling around the weapon; Dysnei, known for experience and growth, bore an intricate blue mandala with a star in the middle; Maiz, known for time and harvest, bore a green bird with 2 grain strands crisscrossing behind it; Ottava, known for chance and harmony, bore a combination of a treble and bass clef in yellow; Gredwo, known for peace and defense, bore a red triton within a tree._

* * *

 _Our story begins long, long ago with the people of Gredwo against its neighbors, the people of Aracnus. No one knew the reason for the conflict; throughout the time of war Gredwo could not handle the strong offense of Aracnus' soldiers, but Aracnus could never penetrate Gredwo's natural defenses. The two were in a standstill until Gredwo somehow began to slowly crumple against the might of Aracnus as time passed on._

 _When all hope was seemingly lost in Gredwo, a pair of twins known as Elios and Mistraee were determined to end everything. They were able to board onto an enemy ship in one of the cargo boxes and arrived at the capital of Aracnus, Umbra. Elios and Mistraee, disguised as northern nomadic bards, began to live their life in Aracnus to learn more about the mysterious land's culture. After a year, however, a guard to one of the 4 land's rulers found Elios and Mistraee as people from Gredwo . The guard saw Mistraee's signal tattoo and took her to his lord's domain; Mistraee, desperate to save her brother, hid Elios after putting him to sleep and deliberately let herself be caught._

 _Some say that after Elios and Mistraee were separated, the twins had met the nature folk, messengers of the world's creator, in their dreams; others say the world creator itself appeared before the two before the unfortunate string of events. However, the moment Elios woke up, according to every bard and chief of every village in Gredwo and Aracnus after the war, they stated that Elios was surrounded and aided by floating orbs of light known to be later as faeries._

 _They told everyone in song, books, or orally that as Elios began to search for his sister he took down each stronghold of Aracnus through the aid of the faeries, as they granted him immense powers of nature and light. Some say he was not Elios, and instead was a different animal within each nightfall of his journey. Mistraee, on the other hand, was forced to entertain Aracnus' rulers for they could not execute her for her fathomable beauty. This, some say, allowed Mistraee to not only improve her dancing and singing, but also connect with her brother through the elemental forces around us all thanks to the nature folk._

 _Eventually, in 3 nights under the witness of the crescent moon, Gredwo won the war against Aracnus the day Elios and the faeries reunited with Mistraee. The first night, Elios and Mistraee, reunited and destroyed Mistraee's prison hold. The second night, the twins and the faeries gathered an enormous army of rebels and other living kind against Aracnus' army after comquering one of the largest cities of Aracnus. Finally, on the third night, Elios and Mistraee made a surprise pincer attack on Aracnus' army with the help of the Gredwo army, and the wins clashed with the all 4 grand rulers of Aracnus. With the defeat of the Aracnus' army, the twins headed back to Gredwo and presented the rulers with a body part of each Aracnus ruler as proof of victory.  
_

* * *

 _Over 300 years have pass since the Gredwo-Aracnus war. Both lands came under a peace treaty and slowly reformed bonds as the twins had hope; if you squint at this relationship, however, you can still see distraught and uncertainty every now and then. When the twins came back to Gredwo, they oversaw their hometown, Mai, and every other town that surrounded Mai as the province rulers. This province, after Elios and Mistraee's death, later came to be known as Eilistraee, with Mai as its center. Gredwo was finally at peace with its new rulers, the house of Utoniums, until one fateful event…_

* * *

Trivia: Eilistraee is based on a deity from Dungeons and Dragons (DnD) - the goddess of song, dance, hunting and the moon of the same name.

In the DnD world, Eilistraee led what's left of her kind, the Drows, away from the influence of her evil mother, the goddess Lolth. She was free-spirited and kind, who thought that those who fell into darkness can return to the light and sought to return to the surface from their cavern dwellings. Much of the general vision of the Eilistraee province and its people is based on Eilistraee's teachings and beliefs of unity and peace for all races and folk kind.


	2. Prologue

_The room was small and dank._

 _'Breathe Buttercup. Breathe'_

 _Buttercup found it hard to breathe in this closed space, followed by an immensely growing pain at one of her sides. She especially thought she herself dead until she sees one of her sisters in front of her all of a sudden._

 _"_ _ **Wait!**_ _Just me… Let me go… leave my sisters here in Eilistraee."_

 _Buttercup found it hard to keep awake, only hearing parts of the conversation did not help, but she got a grasp at the situation. She finds herself is tied up on the floor to Blossom's right while Bunny and Bubbles huddle close to each other in the corner at their left. It was hard for Buttercup to hear everything in the room as she was focusing on staying conscious; she is tired, but the conversation she could make out between Blossom and whoever was in front of them made her determined to stay strong…_

…

 _"What… Blossom?!"_

…

 _"Oho? …little girl."_

…

 _"…determined to do this._ _ **So let them go!**_ _"_

…

 _"But I'm a civil man… we'll discuss there."_

 _A man slowly walks towards Blossom as he phrases that last statement. As he gets closer, Buttercup finds a tattoo of a sword on the side of his neck. He loosens Blossom's rope and goes behind her, leading her to the only door of the room they are in._

 _ **"Please Blossom don't!"**_

 _"Bl-Blossom…"_

 _Bunny pleads hard, screaming, while Bubbles is on the verge to breaking into tears as she calls Blossom's name, but Blossom stands up straight and walks up to the ledge of the exist with the conspicuous man. Blossom slightly turns her head and smiles at her sisters._

 _"Don't worry, nothing will happen. I'll see you guys soon ok?"_

 _And with those words Blossom leaves the room. As the door closes, all Buttercup saw was Blossom's ribbon falling to the ground before she slowly succumbs to darkness._

 _"No… Blossom… Come back… Bloss- "_

* * *

Trivia: Concerning one of the lands where the story will take place, Gredwo - the name Gredwo is influenced by the creator of Eilistraee, Ed Greenwood. **Ed** **Gr** een **wo** od. (I am so~ bad with names :P)


	3. Chapter 1

_"Don't worry, nothing will happen. I'll see you guys soon ok?"_

 _And with those words Blossom leaves the room. As the door closes, all Buttercup saw was Blossom's ribbon falling to the ground before she slowly succumbs to darkness._

 _"No… Blossom… Come back… Bloss- "_

* * *

 **"Blossom!"**

Buttercup sits up of her bed, gripping onto the covers and panicking. She finds herself sweating and looks to the window on her left. The sun has just started peaking over the horizon and the sky began its transition from dark blue to orange. The only other thing Buttercup can see was the sea of trees, which all came to a standstill as she hears birds chirping over yonder.

The scenery was in one word - peaceful, but this did not calm Buttercup down as she mentally replays her dream from a while ago. Buttercup, finally able to lessen the intensity of her shaking hands, huddles herself as close as she can with her arms wrapped around her legs close to her chest and her head down.

 _Again with that stupid dream… You said we'll see each other soon Bloss. Just where are you?!_

After a few minutes, Buttercup finally found herself calmed down. Looking back at the window once more, she decided to rush to her wardrobe and prepare for hunting.

It has been 5 years since Buttercup had her older sister, Blossom. Buttercup is now a 20 year old woman, with long black hair reaching her back midway and sharp green eyes. Among Buttercup and her sisters, she was the only one with a soft tan look since she loved to play outside more than them. Buttercup has a strong passion for fighting and is constantly overprotective of her younger sisters, Bubbles (19) and Bunny (16) since Blossom's disappearance. The 3 sisters live in a two-story wooden house that also runs as a bakery by Bubbles. With no affinity in cooking whatsoever, decided to help her sister through mainly foraging berries and herbs, as well as hunting necessary game for dinner.

As Buttercup rummaged through her closet, she quickly found an appropriate set for her 'job' (the same attire she wore at every hunt). Buttercup, from her night attire, now bore a plain white long-sleeved blouse with a brown leather vest, cutting off halfway around her stomach in a V-shaped design. Her bottom wear consists of black tights covering her legs and a brown skirt. The skirt reached down towards an inch above the knees, with 2 hidden pockets at the each of her sides. Buttercup also wore black boots and a pair of black leather gloves, followed by a low ponytail using one of her hair ties on her right wrist.

Closing the closet, Buttercup headed to a small table, where she picked up a large satchel for her items, her quiver already stocked with arrows, a dagger, her bow, and a necklace. The necklace has a heart shaped locket on a silver chain, but Buttercup never looked inside it as it once belonged to Blossom until Buttercup and her other sisters went to her room for clues of her disappearance.

She looked at the necklace for a moment before putting it on and securing her weapons and satchel. Buttercup then headed out of her room and downstairs to the back door. However, as Buttercup reached the kitchen where the back door was located, she spotted her sister, Bubbles, at the dining table.

* * *

Bubbles had a white and blue dress which looked like a white short-sleeved blouse with a long navy blue skirt put together by a light blue ribbon tied at the back. Unlike Buttercup, Bubbles had blonde hair that is tied into twin pigtails through similar light blue ribbons, and fair skin; Bubbles was the more gentle and compassionate sister, as well as more faster and conniving sometimes. Buttercup always wondered how Bubbles was able to get the best out of her and Bunny, and sometimes even Blossom, who was the more intelligent sister out of the 4.

Buttercup saw that Bubbles had already prepared breakfast enough for 4 people: tea, jam, slices of ham, assorted cheese, and her homemade bread that looked like it just got out of the oven.

"As always, make sure you eat before going out there Buttercup."

Bubbles calmly talks before she sips her tea, as if she had already predicted the outcome. Bubbles looked like her eyes were closed, but Buttercup knew she was looking at her to make sure she does not leave. Knowing the outcome of this battle, however, Buttercup set her stuff on the nearest counter-top and headed over to the dining table, already eyeing on the meat and bread.

"Just how do you do it? Every time I wake up, no matter what time it is, you are already here, having everything set up and acting if this was all nothing."

"Because I know you dear sister. Simple as that."

-Sigh- "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it Bubs."

Bubbles chuckled at Buttercup's dismay while she reached over the food to fill her plate and started eating. After waiting a while, Bubbles poured Buttercup's tea as she spoke.

"Did you have that dream again?"

Buttercup immediately stopped eating her sandwich and looked at Bubbles, who dropped her usual happy, innocent look.

"You always had this sort of tension in the air every morning. It's different each time when you are happy, sad, or just feel the need to go hunting. I sensed you, as you walked down the stairs, feeling not just mad, but guilty - a feeling that only occurs when have that dream from 5 years ago."

"Bubbles-"

"Plus, I heard your panic attack a while ago. Sorry."

Silence filled the room for the moment, till Buttercup looked back on her plate and continued the conversation.

"Nah, it's fine. Sorry to have worry you Bubs. It's just… I just know we could have done something-"

 **"Just what could we have done Buttercup?!"**

Buttercup became startled at Bubble's behavior. Bubbles was never the one to raise her voice, or to interrupt someone, considering the sisters were very close to each other for a long itme. After Blossom left, Bubbles was the one who looked the most effected by the situation. Buttercup stumbles upon Bubbles' question.

"Ah- I- I don't know! Just… something…"

"Buttercup, that day was very sudden for all of us. We couldn't do anything. Everything we knew just came tumbling down right in front of us. And not just then, but for a long time! Mom, dad, uncle… Blossom…"

"…You had that dream too?"

Bubbles sadly nods at Buttercup's question. Distraught, Buttercup goes over to Bubbles' side and hugs her.

"Looks like I'm not the only one observing then, though it can't be helped. We won't be saying 5 years by next week; it's been too long. Frankly, I'm happy with our lifestyle now. It's much better than before; what we once were... We couldn't do anything for our parents or our uncle, but I just couldn't help knowing I could have done something for Blossom. She protected us, yet-"

"I know. Blossom might have been able to enjoy this with us… I wanted to apologize to her as well."

Bubbles looked like to be on the verge of tears as the water starts to form around her eyes, waiting to drop. Buttercup notices this and quickly, but softly wipes them away with her sleeve.

"Ah now, don't cry Bubs. I remember your promise, and you have to try to uphold it."

"Hehe. Sorry, I didn't notice. Well seeing as how our food is getting cold, how about you quickly finish up and I'll pack something light for you."

"Thanks Bubs."

Buttercup goes back to her seat as Bubbles gets up and slowly makes her way to the kitchen door. Bubbles opens the door, though Buttercup stops her.

"Bubbles."

"Yeah" Bubbles says as she turns behind towards Buttercup.

"Do you still remember what Blossom last said to us?"

"… Yes. 'I'll see you guys soon.' Why?"

"Do you still believe that?"

Bubbles turns back and pauses before responding.

"It's hard. We gave up finding her here in Mai, Eilistraee, or all of Gredwo; however, I still believe she will come back."

Bubbles turned to Buttercup once more to see her face. She thought she saw Buttercup looked in disbelief, but instead Buttercup smiles at her and nods before eating again while Bubbles finally heads into the kitchen.

* * *

Trivia: 'Mai' is Italian for 'Never.' Also, Aracnus, one of the 5 lands, is influenced by the word 'arachnids.' Arachnids, or spiders, are a reference to Eilistraee's evil mother - the goddess Lolth.


	4. Chapter 2

_"It's hard. We gave up finding her here in Mai, Eilistraee, and all of Gredwo; however, I still believe she will come back."_

 _Bubbles turned to Buttercup once more to see her face. She thought she saw Buttercup looked in disbelief, but instead Buttercup smiles at her and nods before eating again while Bubbles finally heads into the kitchen._

* * *

After hearing that last bit of the conversation, a girl hidden amongst the staircase quietly rushes back up to her room until she gets knocked backwards by an unknown obstacle. Fortunately, she did not fall as something grabbed her wrist to prevent it.

"And where do you think you're going Bunny?"

Bunny, still fazed by the fall, wondered who could know her. This purple eyed girl is the youngest sister between her sisters, but also the most unpredictable. She is wild like Buttercup, as kind as Bubbles, and very observant of her surroundings thanks to Blossom. Bunny also saw her sisters a mother figures after their mom died shortly after she was born, especially with Blossom who she always hanged out with until her disappearance. After moving in in Imb'r's place, the sisters got close with Imb'r like family, though Bunny particularly could not handle her teasing over the years.

Bunny opens her eyes, having her head focused now, to clearly identify the source of the voice. She saw that her 'savior' wore a lab coat with a plain blouse and shorts underneath it, all of it black. Looking down, she also saw black house slippers, and afterwards shifted her eyes upwards to first see thin, oval black-framed glasses over a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

Compared to her 'savior's' clothes, Bunny is still in her night wear: a long lilac nightgown that reached 2 inches above her ankles with ruffle sleeves, plus dark purple house slippers. Her hair, which was often pulled into a high ponytail, was freely dangling across her shoulder blades. Through first seeing the black lab coat, Bunny did not need to fully look at the person's face for her answer was clear.

* * *

"Ah! Ms. Imb'r. You're awake early for once."

Imb'r, who often bore an energetic look on her face with her brown hair in a French braid behind her back, is known as a powerful mage of Eilistraee. She was once the land's High Grand Mage of Mai. Currently, Imb'r is taking a break from her work, though she still conducts her own personal research in the castle outside of Mai, Inverno Castle. Imb'r commutes between the castle for research and her home to assist Bubbles with the bakery. She also had a strange obsession with meat pies, which a slice of it is occupying her left hand while the other is still holding onto Bunny.

As Imb'r pulls Bunny back on her feet, she sets her pie o the nearest counter and starts to stretch both of Bunny's cheeks with a smile and a malicious aura on her.

"How many times do I have to tell you _Bunny_?! Just Imb'r is fine."

"Wah~ Wit go ov meh (Let go of me)!"

"And just _how many times_ do I and your sisters (your sisters especially) have to remind you not to eavesdrop young lady?"

"A'm sowee~ Puhleese wit go nawu(I'm sorry. Please let go now)!"

Pleased with the apology, Imb'r lets go of Bunny's cheeks, making the girl rub away the pained areas.

"Oww~"

"That's what you get. Good girls won't grow nice and tall if they do bad stuff."

Bunny starts to get mad at Imb'r, as Imb'r always loved to tease the girl, but only for a moment until she looks down with a sad face.

"I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it because it was-"

"About your sister, Blossom. Yeah yeah, I'm well aware of the past and what happened with your sister. All the more reason, however, to not listen upon your sisters' conversation. I personally don't care, but what if they saw you as they were; you'll hurt them even more when seeing them in their weakest."

"Still…"

5 years have passed by, closing in on 6, and the sisters had yet to hear anything about Blossom. Being the closest to Blossom before, Bunny was more distraught over the incident more than Bubble. Most people thought Bunny wouldn't be able handle the sorrow, although Bunny tried hard throughout the years to not let out her emotions. Since that day, Bunny went through an emotionless state for a week that only her Buttercup, Bubbles, and a few other close people knew. Eventually Bunny regained her old self by remembering Blossom's will to never give up, nevertheless…

* * *

"Blossom is out there. You know I am not giving up until I learn what has happened to her."

"Heh. As if I had ever been able to stop you before. Does this mean you are coming again?"

"Of course!"

"And lie to your sisters again?"

Bunny got startled at Imb'r's last question. Whenever Bunny goes into town, Bunny continuously gathered any information for Blossom without her sisters knowing what she had been doing throughout the years. Sometimes, she had help from Imb'r and a few other friend; however, in order to not let her sisters worry about her and her 'quest' she had to lie to them. Bunny hated to lie to them, but it was necessary.

"Wa-! Ah-I'm not lying to them! It's just that they know I'm with you… And~ yeah… Hehehe…"

"Hehe you say. You also said to them you're "learning" about potions and magic from me." Imb'r, while having a sarcastic look on her face, also leaned forward and held out her hand to move her fingers as she said 'learned.'

"I-It's true though. Uhm~ sort of…"

Imb'r then started straighten herself to carry a smug face and act all high and mighty, making Bunny very annoyed and mad as she furrowed her eyebrows closer to each other. Imb'r's victory wasn't going to last long.

"At least if it wasn't for **me,** you would never have been able to magically make a meat pie like you've always wanted to do for your entire sad life!"

"Ugh! Oh yeah! Well if it wasn't for **me** , you would have gone to jail for round housing people in the town bar when people refused to give you any info about Blossom."

"That happened cause you made me drink Dwarven Spirit (1)!"

"You followed me using my disguise cloak!"

"Well it's a good thing I was there at least, or you would have lost the money you took from the cashier from gambling!"

"Why you lying barbarian!"

"Stupid meat pie fanatic"

"Fox in rabbit-clothing"

"Psycho wizard"

* * *

The two continued to rebuttal with name-calling and such. Eventually their stomachs growled, signaling them to stop arguing and eat at some point. Imb'r, just as equally embarrassed as Bunny, turns her head back at her meat pie slice.

"Urgh~ Great. I really want to eat my pie now."

"Well no one is stopping-"

"Good." Imb'r says as she grabs her pie and takes a huge bite out of it.

"…you? …but may I still go with you to the castle please? At least if you can't help me, then maybe Kiira-"

-Swallow- "Dou you really think she will have the time for you in her position right now?" -another bite-

-Sigh- "Maybe not. But I can still help her if she needs it. It's not as if I don't know what she's doing."

-Swallow- "… That's true I guess… you all used to live there after all… but I may not come back tonight."

"Don't worry about me! I know my way back. I'll even take Orchid with me. She needs a ride anyways."

"Huh. So only when you need her? The poor thing with a small master like you, if you really are one."

Sensing Imb'r's teasing again, Bunny whacks her arm while Imb'r laughs in response.

"Imb'r!"

"Hahaha- Sorry, I couldn't help it. You're too easy to tease sometimes Buns." Bunny pouts in response for a moment.

"But seriously, I need this. I know I say this every time, but I'm not going to stop. Even if you or Kiira can't help me, then I'll leave Mai… o- or even… Eilistraee if I have to. Until I can reassure Buttercup and Bubbles about Blossom… I feel, at that moment, we can all be a real family once again. When we finally get to face our regrets and worries together."

Imb'r, surprised at her words, looked at Bunny again and saw her face full of determination and hope. It reminded her of her journey with Kiira and their friends years ago till they settled in Mai.

 _Just like meeting_ _ **them**_ _all over again. I can really see_ _ **them**_ _in these girls, especially in Buns nowadays. You all have grown so much…_

-Sigh- "Just give me time till lunch or so Buns. Be sure to tell Bubbles ok, and if she needs help today you have to stay and help. Got it?"

"Yes mam!" Bunny said followed by a mocking salute.

"Good. Let's get ready then, back to Inverno Castle."

* * *

(1) Dwarven Spirit - hard liqueur that can also be used for potion making. Found in several fantasy RPGs such as DnD and the Witcher series.

Trivia: The land, Dsynei, is a anagram of the Disney character from Fantasia and Kingdom Hearts, Yen Sid.


	5. Chapter 3

_"Just give me time till lunch or so Buns. Be sure to tell Bubbles ok, and if she needs help today you have to stay and help. Got it?"_

 _"Yes mam!" Bunny said followed by a mocking salute._

 _"Good. Let's get ready then, back to Inverno Castle."_

* * *

The town of Mai, capital of the Eilistraee region of Gredwo, is unique as it is the only town in Gredwo to be surrounded by forests within the mountains. Most people in town either work within Mai itself, on the outskirts as near to the town as possible to farm, or nearby other towns closest to the 2 mountainous entrances to the town itself. The first entrance is a winding path in the northwestern mountains. It connects a short forest path of Mai to gates of Baldur, a port town that specializes in fish and imported goods from other lands and only accessible by ship or from Mai. The second path is at within the eastern mountains of Mai. It is the only route from Mai to the rest of Gredwo, aside from Baldur; however, the route is much longer and only accessible by land, but more flat and less complex than the northwestern route. The abundance of forest and mountains, especially the ones around the town of Mai, make Gredwo not only an equal amount of resources, but the natural defenses make it known as the land of defense and peace, perfect to build towns, guild and farms from outside invaders.

As of now, while the sun is slowly getting higher up in the sky and people get ready for the day, 4 people make their way to Mai. And thus the string of unprecedented events begin…

* * *

Somewhere outside of Mai:

"Ha- Ha- Ha… FINALLY! Ha- Ha…. We're here… ha… I win…" a man with black spikey hair claims while putting his fists up in the air before falling down, sitting on the ground with his legs out and his arms supporting his weight. This man wore a dark green vest, lined on the collar and arm holes in brown, with a white tank top underneath it plus black pants and shoes. He also wore black fingerless gloves with a green skull on the right hand and a green scarf tied on his upper left arm.

"Ha- Ha- Ha… You. Ha-Had. A… (Inhale)HAAAA~ HEADSTART!" says another man while he too falls backwards to the ground on his back. This one, compared to the black-haired man, has blonde hair with bangs that part in the middle and touching his eyebrows. He wore a blue plaid vest with a white shirt underneath it, along with a darker blue pants and brown leather shoes. This guy wore a belt with 3 small brown pouches on his right side.

These two men, from where they were, reached up a few meters away from the wooden gates east of Mai while another pair slowly reaches up to them. One of them has messy brown hair reaching his shoulders, half of it tied up behind his head. This brown-haired man wore a black collared shirt with long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, which appeared white inside the shirt, and buttons lined in the middle down to the end, all buttoned except for the top 2 and the most bottom button. He also wore white baggy pants with a black streak down on the outer sides and black shoes with purple lining. The other man beside him had his face and most of his hair hidden by a black hood, though you can see a tail of red hair coming down from his right side to his hips. The hoodie was short sleeved with a red streak coming down on the left side and side pockets, followed by black pants and shoes.

"Idiots. The children they are" mumbles the hooded man, while the other one nodded in agreement. The black-haired man, however, heard him and turned his head to them.

"Shut up! We finally came from the other side of Gredwo to here. We wouldn't have to rush if that stupid ship took us to Baldur's ports instead weeks ago."

These men arrived to Gredwo with the intention of heading to Mai using the northwestern path, which would have taken them 2 days by a cart ridefrom Baldur. Instead, the ship they used took them one of the neighboring islands, Mystra. Luckily, they were near the mountainous border that separates Mai from most of the towns of Gredwo; nevertheless, the 2nd boat ride, a cart ride past the mountains, and by foot the rest of the way plus a few complications here and there took them almost 3 weeks past the initial plans.

"At least now, while we're here, I won't have to pay for lunch some time."

He turn to his right at the man beside him and grins.

"Remember, lunch for a week."

"Ugh. Just don't get a lot. We're still saving money cause of that boat mishap."

"Well just sell those fucking goods alre-"

The black-haired man complained until the brown-haired man went up to him as he talked and punched him on the head. In response, the black haired man held his head in his hands for a moment until abruptly standing up and turning behind him.

"Oy! What was that for?!"

"Those goods are for one of our clients here in Mai, and you know it" said the hooded man as the black-haired man glares at him.

"We will talk about our expenses later, after settling here. We're also going to need to talk to the mayor of this town for residence and get to know the people."

"Che- I get that…"

"Does that mean we'll not be doing our plans yet Boss." says the blonde as he slowly stands up and wipes the dirt off of his pants, referring back to the hooded man who smiles back.

"We'll talk about that as well later, but it's important that we feel at home here. We're gonna be here for a while anyways. There is no need to rush."

The hooded man walks a few steps, making him in the middle of the other three; crimson eyes slowly revealed and going around meeting dark green, blue, and purple. He then grins -

"Though frankly boys, I feel our new lives here will be our most interesting experience yet."

* * *

Outside of Imb'r's house:

"Geh - You're really bringing him again?!"

"Of course~ my dear rabbit. I wouldn't leave anywhere, or even think of going near the front door, without Ignus."

"Ugh~ at least Orchid here won't eat off of other people's food or keep pecking at people for no reason."

While Imb'r clothes are the same as this morning, with the exception of short black boots and an arm guard in her right forearm, Bunny changed to her casual outfit. It consisted of a long purple top with a back extension midway of her legs in a U-shaped. The top hugged her body well, made from material that was light and flexible, with a V-neck design and a floral design at the bottom front hem. It was also long-sleeved, which the width extends to a bell shape with a slit midway of her forearms to the ends that rest on her wrists. Aside from the top were dark brown riding pants, tall black boots almost reaching her knees and 2 silver bangles on her left arm, with her hair up in a high ponytail. Imb'r reaches out her arm while Bunny talks, letting a white raven perch on her guarded fore arm and pets it.

"Well those people just wouldn't even bother to try to know my little Ignus here. They got what they deserve, like a mean little rabbit we know, right Iggy?"

-Caw- as Ignus slightly opens his wings as a sign of happiness. Bunny turns her back from them to tend to her stallion Orchid. Orchid is a brown adult stallion with a blonde mane plus a long braid at one side. It carries a dark purple saddle for Bunny to sit on with matching reins and a bag roped on the saddle. As Bunny pets Orchid while it grazes the nearby patch of grass she mumbles to herself.

"Great, not one, but two selfish pigs…"

"Excuse me, but Ignus here is a raven, not a pig, and neither am I. Do you need to have your head checked to see if it actually contains a brain there _Bun-Bun's_?"

Bunny sharply turns her head back at the nickname, making the two start a glare showdown at one another until 2 people walk slowly closer to them.

"See, didn't I tell you they're just getting along Buttercup."

"Hmn. I guess so."

"WE ARE NOT GETTING ALONG!" Both Imb'r and Bunny shout and turn their heads away from each other at the same time. Bubbles and Buttercup silently laugh to themselves.

"Sure you two aren't, right Bubbles?" Bubbles chuckles in response while jokingly nodding her head. Bunny, on the other hand, sighs.

-Sigh- "Why haven't you left yet Buttercup? Shouldn't you be out in the forest by now?"

After her talk with Imb'r, Bunny went downstairs to see Buttercup equipping her stuff she had on the counter while Bubbles was eating through her bread with jam. It was at that time when Bunny got permission to go with Imb'r to Inverno castle, while Buttercup said her goodbyes to the forest behind their house.

"Hehe- I forgot my quiver again while gathering herbs. Realized it after seeing a squirrel pass by."

-Sigh- "That's just like you Buttercup" Imb'r responds.

"Shut up Imb'r." Buttercup sticks her tongue out at Imb'r as she and Bunny start to get on their horses. Ignus leaves Imb'r's arm to her shoulder.

"Plus, while I'm here, I might as well see you and Imb'r off once in a while. Remember, don't cause too much trouble Buns, and say hi to Kiira from me and Bubs."

"As always sis. I'll see you two for dinner."

"Yeah. And I might not be back, so don't bother setting a plate for me Bubbles."

"Got it Imb'r. Take care."

"Bye" as said by both Imb'r and Bunny. The two then rode off to their destination, Ignus taking off and following Imb'r as she rides away, while Bubbles and Buttercup watch them till they disappear from the road.

* * *

"Bunny is such a good girl." says Bubbles.

"Yup. She better be, or else we'll have another mini-me."

Bubbles rolls her eyes as Buttercup grins, and then Bubbles remembers something.

"Oh yes! While you're here Buttercup, would you mind making a quick errand to town to drop off something from me before going to the forest. I need to start cleaning the kitchen for the next batch of bread."

"Sure Bubs. To whom?"

"The mayor. Ms. Bellum asked me to make bread for the mayor and guests. I still have bread fresh out of the oven, but then I realized the order took up all of the remaining bread. I have to start making bread for the afternoon, but I'm not going to have time to deliver the bread unless one of the helpers come by soon."

"Don't worry. I got you covered."

"Thank you Buttercup. I'll go get the bread then. Take it to the mayor's place, and Ms. Bellum will see you there."

* * *

Trivia: The town of Baldur is based on the pc RPG and city-state Baldur's Gate. If you want to know the kind of lifestyle in Baldur, it's equally lively to Baldur's Gate, but smaller. Also, the land of Maiz is the Spanish word for corn. (Don't judge me, but if anyone has a better name, pls pm me ;) )


	6. Chapter 4

_"... I have to start making bread for the afternoon, but I'm not going to have time to deliver the bread unless one of the helpers come by."_

 _"Don't worry. I got you covered."_

 _"Thank you Buttercup. I'll go get the bread then. Take it to the mayor's place, and Ms. Bellum will see you there."_

* * *

Earlier that day - Town Center:

A tall woman with large, curly red hair stood outside of the town inn, where she could see people starting to set up for the day. Unfortunately the hair hid her face, but you can still tell she is a woman not just sexy, but also confident and courageous, and everyone in town knew that. Her outfit consists of a white blouse, with ruffles around her V-neck line and down midway to the bottom end, and long red skirt with a slit at her right side plus red high heels. She also carried in her arms a clip board with a pen attached to it that described her tasks of the day. Today, she is waiting until she her attention is caught by a group of 4 men with unusual clothing, whom she could not recognize as one of Mai's citizens. Going upon her instincts, she greets the men.

"Welcome to the town of Mai. Would you men happen to be from the merchant guild, Jojo Legion?"

Upon hearing the name, 3 of the men stopped approaching near the inn while the hooded man walks a few more steps ahead of them. He responds to the voice in a business-like manner.

"Yes. We are the representatives of the Jojo Legion of Ottava. You must be from the letter when we informed the mayor of our mishap, the mayor's assistant Ms. Sara Bellum. Thank you for the help with our ship incident."

"And thank you as well for your taking your time and cooperation with us. You all must be tired after your extended journey. Unfortunately, the rest of your luggage and items have yet to arrive. For the time being, the mayor has made arrangements for all of you at his home not too far from here until your new lodgings are in order."

"Che- great! Now this happens" the green-eyed man whispers as the brunet quickly elbows him to be quiet. The blonde hair steps forward to Ms. Bellum, as he and the hooded man ignored them.

"That sounds good. Thank you Ms. Bellum. Would it also be possible to see the mayor today in regards to our initial plans?"

"If you would like that, I shall speak with the mayor about it. You may have to wait, however, as he is a bit of a busy man today."

The hooded man then started to take off his hood, feeling it was rude to keep wearing it onwards. As he took the hood off, revealing a wild head of red hair, he pushed his ponytail to the back, which now went past his thighs. He smiles towards Ms. Bellum as he reveals to her his crimson-colored eyes.

"No worries, we don't mind the wait. Shall we be on our way then?"

* * *

Now - The Bakery/Imb'r's House:

"Sorry for the wait. Here it is."

Bubbles walks towards Buttercup with a basket of warm bread within each hand, one with a red cloth and the other in blue. Buttercup, seeing 2 baskets instead of 1, gets confused and rubs behind her head in response.

"Um, Bubs? I thought I just have to deliver 1 basket?"

"Oh, sorry Buttercup. The red one is for the mayor and his guests while the blue one is for the mayor's guards, Daemon and Carlos. You know how they could not resist the smell of it."

"I get it, but I'm pretty sure they don't want you to keep doing this."

Buttercup takes the baskets from Bubbles while she responds back.

"I don't mind. You know I've always save them some around this time since it's their shift right about now. -sigh- Well then, I'll go clean and make more bread now. Be sure to show Carlos or Daemon the receipt inside the Mayor's basket. Thank you again Buttercup, you saved me."

-Nods- "No problem. Just don't push yourself too hard Bubs. I'll see you later tonight."

And with that, as Bubbles waves her sister goodbye, Buttercup made her way to the Mayor's house. After a 15 minute walk into town, and saying hi to some of the folk outside of their homes, she walks a few more minutes until she sees a water fountain, displaying a big tree with a 4 tritons surrounding it. Behind the fountain was white 2-story mansion surrounded by a brick wall, with an iron gate and a plaque to the right of it that says "The Mayor's Residence." There were also 2 guards outside the gate, one of them which Buttercup approaches to.

"Morning Carlos!"

"Oh, Buttercup. Good morning to you too. What brings you around here? It's not another fight with the mailman is it?"

"No brother. Otherwise, we would see at least 5 guards or her sisters trying to hold her down on the way here. Though, I wouldn't mind seeing it once in a while, it's gets boring sometimes just standing here." Buttercup, annoyed by Daemon's remark, turns her head and glares at him.

"Maybe what you really want is a knuckle sandwich Daemon. Plus that mailman got what he deserved for looking at Buns like that. Well I wish I could actually give ya one if you want, but Bubs wanted me to deliver this to the Mayor from Ms. Bellum."

Buttercup puts down one of the baskets, and hands the nearest guard, Carlos, a slip of paper from the other basket that's written and signed by both Bubbles and Ms. Bellum.

"Oooh. Hear this bro. Bubbles made her one of her specialties."

"The one with cheese and spices? Mmmmn. I could use one of those right about now."

"Well it's a good thing Bubs gave me two baskets" Buttercup states as she picks up the other basket. "As always, Bubs always made sure saved some for the both of you."

-Gasp- "You hear that Daemon."

"Yup. That's sweet of her as always. She doesn't have to however, and you know that right Buttercup?"

"Can't be helped. No matter how much I tell her, she still insists."

As Carlos takes the blue basket with one hand, he reaches in his pocket with the other hand. Carlos then hands it out to Buttercup.

"Well, takes this from me and brother here. This should cover for our bread."

Buttercup takes the money from Carlos while Daemon opens the gate for her.

"Thanks Carlos. Have a good day you two."

"And you too as well Buttercup." Daemon says as Buttercup passes by him through the gate.

* * *

"Sir, Buttercup is here with the delivery from Bubbles."

"Oh~ splendid news Ms. Bellum! I shall go to her after this last bit here."

"Don't worry, I'll go to her. I'll also finish the paper work later, so you should go and attend to our guests soon."

"Ah, That's right. As always, good work Ms. Bellum. I really don't know what I'll do without you" a stout man stands up from the desk in front of Ms. Bellum. The man had grey hair at the sides of his head with a bald spot at the top, and on his face is a black monocle at his left side with a big grey mustache where you can't see his mouth. He has a black and white suit with black sleek shoes, a red tie with the land's symbol in a darker red below, and a black cane with a gold-colored handle gripped on his right hand.

"Well then, if you can, shall we make our way then?"

"Yes sir. Your guests are waiting for you at the conference room. I'll send someone there later for the bread with tea."

"Thank you Ms. Bellum."

The mayor and Ms. Bellum head out the door and exit to the light green corridors and redwood floors. Ms. Bellum turns left from the mayor's office to the stairs while he heads the opposite direction down the hallway. One he approached to a grand white door with golden handles, he then uses his free hand to open the door.

"Oh sorry for the wait boys. Had a bit of that blasted paperwork that needed to be settled."

As the mayor walks into the conference room, he sees 4 occupants waiting inside. There were 2 couches with a small oval coffee table in between, where one of them occupied the man of red eyes and hair with the blonde haired man of blue eyes. Briefly looking at his left side, where 2 large windows took a good proportion of the wall, a green-eyed man with black spikey hair was looking outside at the one of the back corners. The mayor also took a peek at his right side, where he saw the other man with brown hair, leaning on the wall with his eyes closed between the grandfather clock and a wide brown drawer with potted plants on top of it. The red-haired man stands up and walks his way towards the mayor.

"Don't worry sir, we didn't mind at all. It's a pleasure for us to be here. I'm Brick by the way, leader of this group the Jojo Legion" he says as he shook the mayor's hand. Brick then turned and gestured with his left hand to the rest of the boys.

"The one on the couch there is Boomer-"

Boomer slightly bowed his head after the introduction. "Good morning."

"To your left here is Butch-"

Butch slightly turned his head at the direction of Brick and the mayor and grinned at them. "Nice to meet ya mayor."

Brick then gestured to the other side of the room, finishing up the introductions.

"And the one next to the clock over there is Bane."

Bane hears his name and opens his purple eyes to look for the source of the voice. Seeing the mayor next to Brick, Bane stands up properly and bows to him as a gesture of greeting before assuming his previous position. Brick, however, sees the mayor looking slightly worried at Bane, who was wondering if he did something to him, and reassures him.

"Don't worry about Bane sir. He's just a man of few words."

"Oh I see. Well then, it's finally nice to meet you all. Eh now let's see… Oh sorry, let us sit down first."

Brick and the mayor made their way to the couches, where Brick went to his previous seat next to Boomer while the mayor took the one opposite of them.

"Now then, from what I last heard, you and everyone here must be very exhausted from your- er.. longer trip. Sorry to hear of that by the way." The mayor expresses his concerns of the previous event while Brick shook his head and responds to him.

"It couldn't be helped since it had already happened before we knew it, but it was a nice experience for us to see more of Eilistraee outside of the mountains. We also got the chance to look more about the economics here than in other lands, so we still got something out of it."

"Oh that's good to here. Yes, yes. You boys should experience a lot at your age now. I hope you'll all have a good time here in Mai. It may seem a small place, but there is plenty of things happening here especially with our annual festival coming soon."

Boomer gets slightly excited after hearing about the festival, being the only one listening in the conversation aside from Brick.

"Excuse sir, but you would be talking about the Lunar Faerie Festival? I heard it's one of the most exciting events of the entire land."

"That's right. Our finest event of the year, and we celebrate it around next month in memory of our founders and heroes, Elios and Mistraee. All the costumes, music, and food with everyone in the kingdom of all statuses and ages enjoying it. Oh- but of course, we also try to make it enjoyable for everyone of all lands instead of just our kingdom or all of Gredwo. Our time is peace and friendship now, not bloodshed or hate; that is the image we've always try to spread, just as the twins had hoped."

Boomer has sparkles in his eyes after hearing what the mayor had to say and imagined the festivities in his head for a moment before turning to Brick.

"Wah~. How exciting, right Brick?"

"Yeah. We're lucky to have come in a good time. We'll be able to keep ourselves busy and learn more of Mai and your people."

-nods- "That's good to hear, and the time in between will give plenty of time for you boys to settle. Also, in regards to that, as you heard from Ms. Bellum you're free to stay here for the time being. If I remember from what I heard yesterday, the rest of your stuff should be coming sometime tomorrow so I already told the people to send it straight to your new place. Once the building you'll be staying in is all clean and ready, I'll have someone show your new home."

"Thank you sir. We really appreciate that and everything else you're doing" Brick says.

"As the representative of Mai, we hope you'll all have a great experience here in Mai, and we also expect great things from you during your stay. Now, how about we get on ahead to the next order of business if you're ready."

Butch looks briefly over at the room with a bored expression on his face, seeing Brick and Boomer continue talking to the Mayor while Bane simply stood at where he was. He then directed his attention back to the window, focusing on nothing in particular as the outside showed only a wide space of grass between the house and the forest.

-sigh- "Isn't there anything to do around here" Butch mumbles to himself.

* * *

A while ago - Mayor's house:

While the mayor walked off to the conference room, Ms. Bellum headed to the front door where Buttercup was waiting for her. After she made a turn at the corner of the hallway, she soon spotted Buttercup downstairs observing the house.

"Welcome Buttercup. It's good to see you" Ms. Bellum states as she makes her way down the stairs to properly talk to Buttercup. Buttercup, after hearing Ms. Bellum, grins at her.

"Yo Ms. Bellum. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. The mayor is also doing well; he is attending his guests right now."

"Oh I see. I heard about them on my way here; said they were with you near the inn and on the way here. Mind spilling out some of that juicy info there?"

-chuckles- "Well if you must know, and I know you'll definitely find out one way or another (Buttercup rolls her eyes), some new merchants from Ottava will be staying here in Mai."

"Ottavan folk?! Wow, never thought I hear people like them staying here in the middle of nowhere. Why Gredwo and not the other bigger lands like Maiz or Dysnei?"

"It's to help establish our relations with the Ottavans and redefine our route exchange between Gredwo and Ottava. Plus, these men are getting started on the merchant life. The guild they're affiliated to is one of our trusted contacts, not just in Mai but to the rest of the kingdom, so this helps let them learn more of the kingdom's lifestyle."

"Hmn, men huh? All of them?"

"4 to be exact. Probably between you and Bunny's ages the way they looked."

Buttercup seemed skeptical from the info Ms. Bellum provided, and was thinking to herself for a moment.

"Well, as long as they keep their distance from me and my sisters or else they'll get it."

-sigh- "I understand how wary you are around foreigners Buttercup. But please Buttercup, don't try to scare them off the land. The entire kingdom needs this."

"… I know. I will refrain myself when I can, but of course I can't make any promises to that either… Oh, and here you go. One specialty order from Bubs." Buttercup then proceeds to hand Ms. Bellum the basket for the mayor.

"Thank you Buttercup. I really appreciated this from you and Bubbles. You, Bubbles and Bunny are such good girls." Ms. Bellum warmly smiles at Buttercup, while Buttercup herself suddenly felt shy and rubs behind her head.

"We'll always be here to help. You and the old man have done a lot for us especially these last few years... You know, if you want, I can also make my special tea for him. I have with me some herbs from the forest perfect for it."

Ms. Bellum was happy about Buttercup's offer, but then carefully observes her for a moment before speaking again. "Are you sure about that? You seem like you have something else to do."

"Hmn? Oh- You mean all of this? Nah, don't worry about it. I've been in the forest plenty of times to know how everything works there. I can go whenever I want; plus, I promised to teach you the recipe since it helps the old man with his back."

"Well, if you're sure. Thank you Buttercup. How about we head to the kitchen then and prepare the tea and snacks for the mayor and his guests?" Ms. Bellum gestures to a big door to their right, while Buttercup clenches one of her hands into a fist in excitement.

"Sounds good. Let's get started!"

* * *

Hello, Magi here. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. It might still be slow from here till the the real action, but I'll be able to get onto it once everyone gets acquainted and all the characters I have planned for Mai are out. I'm still working on the main story/conflict stuff as I do these intro chapters, but I do have a basic outline for all of this.

Just a note for future chapters, when the people in the story mention 'kingdom,' it means all of the Eilistraee region from Mai to the surrounding towns outside the mountainous barrier. I might also reference this later in the story.

Also, for anyone wanting to the next chapter, I'm planning to have Buttercup and the boys again, but there is also going to be more Bunny and what she and Imb'r are doing at their end. I'm also going to introduce some other OC's of mine other than Bane, so most probably the chapter is going to be longer than this.

That's all for now. I'll be doing the next update sometime during or after Halloween. Have a great week. :)

Trivia: Bane's hair and facial look is based on Issei Yusa from the manga Sugar Soldier. If anyone doesn't know the manga, it's a nice slice-of-life story (light and fluffy with a bit of drama in my opinion) but with slow updates. Yusa makes his first appearance in chapter 8.


	7. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. So... I somewhat lied (just not intentionally :P). I'm gonna have the update earlier than I expected, and probably another chapter during the weekend since I have Fridays off. I just couldn't help but write these chapters each time I get stuck on an assignment.

In this chapter, I'm going to have character thoughts now. They'll be in _italics_ **,** so I hope you don't get confused and I'll change the format if its hard (no mean stuff is all i ask please). Also, a whole bunch of new characters will be appearing, including one that I'm proud of when I made her during my d&d session. There will be even more to come, but all the characters introduced to now will most probably be the main cast of my story.

Well then, enough of my blabber - let's continue the story!

* * *

 _Butch looks briefly over at the room with a bored expression on his face, seeing Brick and Boomer continue talking to the Mayor while Bane simply stood at where he was. He then directed his attention back to the window, focusing on nothing in particular as the outside showed only a wide space of grass between the house and the forest._

 _-sigh- "Isn't there anything to do around here" Butch mumbles to himself._

 _ **-Meanwhile-**_

 _"Well, if you're sure. Thank you Buttercup. How about we head to the kitchen then and prepare the tea and snacks for the mayor and his guests?" Ms. Bellum gestures to a big door to their right, while Buttercup clenches one of her hands into a fist in excitement._

 _"Sounds good. Let's get started!"_

* * *

Inverno Castle -

Sometime after Buttercup went into the mayor's house, Bunny and Imb'r reached Inverno castle. It is a magnificent castle of stone and marble comprised of 2 different sized towers behind the main building with cone-like roofs and the flag of the kingdom (an upside down white crescent moon with a white triton on top in a red background). Big white stone walls with 5 towers within it surrounded the 40 m tall castle, along with a giant wooden gate that bore Gredwo's symbol in its center at the end of the only dirt path from Mai to Inverno Castle. Guards were posted per 20 ft. of each other on top of the stone walls, along with 2 guards in each tower, while 2 bigger-looking knights stood by each end of the gate with spears in their hands. The two women on their horses approached these guards with their horses casually, while Imb'r's raven, Ignus, flew over them and went over the wall.

"Hello boys" Imb'r stateed as she got closer to the guards with Bunny to her right. The guard to her left responds as both salute at her.

"Good morning Ms. Imb'r. Will you be heading back to your workshop today?"

"That's right, I got plenty of work to do today. I'm also letting this one in for the day if no one minds."

Both guards turn to see Bunny and salute to her as well. "Good morning Ms. Bunny" they say as Bunny shyly waves at them back.

"He-Hello again. Please, you don't have to keep doing that each time I come here." the guard at the right responds to her first.

"Sorry Ms. Bunny, but we still appreciate your visits and all the help you've done."

"Yes. We respect everything you've done for us and everyone at the castle, even after moving into Mai."

"Hehe.. I truly do appreciate your actions, but still-"

"Well let's just leave it at that then. Would either of you know what's happening in the castle around this time?" Imb'r interferes Bunny as the guard on their left responds to Imb'r's questions.

"Yes Ms. Imb'r. Today the Grand Duchess will be in the palace the entire time for a few days. Everyone is planning ahead for the Lunar Faerie Festival with the mayor of Mai, his assistant Ms. Bellum, and their selected festival committee. Actually, Ms. Azzajello came by and wanted us to inform you that if we had seen you today, she'll want see you to discuss something."

"Azzajello, she's here from her trip already? Is there any chance you know what she wanted to discuss about?"

"No ma'am. She wished for it to be kept within the castle walls. Personally speaking, she must have predicted your arrival once she came her, so you should look for her when you enter inside."

Bunny, wondering about their friend Azzajello, looked at Imb'r who was in deep thought for a moment until she moved her attention back to the guards.

"… I see... Then let's not keep her waiting. Open the gate!"

* * *

Mayor's House - The Kitchen:

"Thank you Buttercup for teaching me the recipe."

"No problem Ms. Bellum. Between you and me, it was once just a mix of various stuff I just randomly put in a pot one day. I was in a rush, so it took me a while to know what I actually put after hearing how good it was."

-chuckles- "All things we do and make come from trial and error Buttercup. There is no need of shame for what happened."

-laughs- "Mmn. I guess if you say so then."

Both Ms. Bellum and Buttercup laugh and converse together at one of the nearby dining tables usually used for the workers and chefs on break. After making tea enough for themselves and for the Mayor and his guests, they waited for the chefs to finish assorting a tray of tea and snacks for Ms. Bellum to take to the conference room. Fortunately, the two did not have to wait any longer as one of the chefs approached the ladies while her carried a big tray in both of his hands on the tray handles.

"Ms. Bellum, We are done with tray of tea and snack. Be careful, It's a bit heavy."

"Thank you Jesse. I'll take it from here; why don't you take a break right now."

-bow- "Thank you Ms. Bellum" and with that the chef, Jesse, puts the tray on the table and leaves Ms. Bellum and Buttercup on their own. Ms. Bellum then proceeded to grab the tray as Buttercup got up, until-

"Oh, I just remembered. I have to get the paperwork for the guests to fill to officially claim their residency here. They need it today or else they can't move in tomorrow… I guess I'll head to the mayor's office before going into the conference room."

"Do you need help Ms. Bellum?"

"No it's ok, I got it. I can't keep bothering you-"

"Nonsense! You can't carry both the tray and the paperwork while opening doors. Like I said, I don't mind helping you or the old man in any way I can."

With Buttercup's reasoning and the confident look on her face, Ms. Bellum resigned and put the tray down.

-sigh- "Thank you Buttercup. Then how about you carry the tray while I get the documents, and then I'll be able to open the door for you."

Buttercup nods and then proceeds to lift the tray with a smile on her face. "Got it."

As they were leaving the kitchen, Ms. Bellum stopped and turned to Buttercup.

"And remember, language Buttercup." With that, Ms. Bellum continued forward while Buttercup, following her, rolled her eyes.

* * *

Inverno Castle:

As Bunny and Imb'r proceeded into the castle, they enter into a big room that could fit over 200 people at ease with 4 giant pillars on each side of a long and grand red carpet. The walls were comprised of a relaxing pastel red color, while the floors were white, tiled marble. Two grand doors existed to the left and right sides of Bunny and Imb'r, while in front of them was a 4 way staircase with gold handles. The front stairways curved along each other, circling around an in-door fountain, while the back stairways ascended to opposite hallways. Bunny and Imb'r walked slowly to the stairs until they were greeted by a woman's voice behind the fountain.

"My, it's been a while since I've seen you, lil' Bunny."

The woman that spoke stood up from her position and goes around the fountain to make her way to the castle's guests. The woman appeared as a petite, young looking woman with brown bowl-cut hair; though her eyes were hard to see from their squinted look, Bunny could still make out the umber eye color from it. She wore a light blue dress that went to halfway around her upper legs, with side ruffle extensions from the waist to an inch above her ankles and cowboy-styled boots of the same color. Instead of having sleeves on her dress, the woman covered her shoulders with a silver shawl that was connected together with a brooch of Gredwo's symbol. She also had on a silver circlet on her head with a green gem in the middle, and a wooden staff on uneven width that went a few inches above her height.

"You've certainly grown since the last time I saw you, which was like what… a month ago?" the woman asks Bunny once she got closer to her and Imb'r. Bunny, in return, runs up to her and hugs the woman, careful not to let both of them fall to the floor.

"Wah, it's true! You're really here Azza. You have no idea how much I had to contain myself when I heard your name from the guards. Ne, Imb'r, it's Azza! Azza is here!"

"Yes, yes. I can see the one you're suffocating right now. It's really good to see you Grand Mage Azzajello Matalino the lake whisperer."

Azzajello looks up at Bunny and pets the top of her head after listening Imb'r's remark. Once Imb'r relinquished her former position, she passed it on to Azzajello, who was her comrade and fellow mage when they once traveled in the same group. Imb'r knew her as the youngest of their group who she often helped teach in the mage craft, while Azzajello looked up to her as a mentor figure even after knowing how much of a troublemaker Imb'r could be. As she kept petting Bunny's head, who was still excited upon seeing the Grand Mage, Azzajello shifted her head to look at Imb'r.

"As sarcastic as always; just as I remembered. But let's not forget who passed that title on now siren of Mystra, Imb'r Mago."

A noise attracts the trio's attention above them, which turned out to be Ignus flying down to Imb'r's arm as she stretched it out for the raven. Bunny then proceeds to let go of Azzajello and looks back and forth between the 2 mages.

"How is it that you both earn those names? Lake whisperer? Siren?"

-chuckles- "Maybe someday we'll tell you, if you brain actually has enough attention span? By the way, how are you Azzajello? Where'd you go this time?" Imb'r respond's to Bunny's question as the purple girl pouts at Imb'r while Azzajello in the back quietly chuckles to herself.

"I'm good Imb'r. Her highness wanted me to discuss with mages from Dysnei at one of their islands. -sigh- Let me tell you, it was so boring there! At least Tyrella and Prospit were there for me as bodyguards, but those discussions and conversations were all 'politic-y' and in-depth on the whole 'magic-y' stuffs (Bunny and Imb'r to themselves: 'Politic-y,' 'Magic-y'?!). -pouts- Mmn, I couldn't even get some souvenirs or fight anyone without all the questions and rules being thrown at me…" Azzajello pushes her index fingers together during her last remark as Bunny and Imb'r were getting slightly disheartened by her mood.

"I'm sorry to hear of that Azza" Bunny says to the blue mage, "but at least you're back home, and at an early time till the upcoming festival."

"That's right, and Buttercups and Bubbles would love to see you again for tea and snacks at our place. Don't worry about those mages and their geeky selves." Imb'r also remarks. Both of Bunny and Imb'r's efforts made Azzajello tear up in happiness, for she was a very sensitive woman when not in her job.

"Oh, thank you Buns. Imb'r. YOU TWO ARE THE BEST! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO WITHOUT YOU!" Azajello crys out as Bunny calms her down and Imb'r continues talking afterwards.

-sigh- "Don't cry Azzajello. Straighten yourself out, you're the Grand Mage now. Come on, something like this should not easily get you into tears."

"Hehe. -sniff- Sorry Imb'r."

"…Whatever. By the way, the guards said you had something to say to me. What's up?"

Azzajello thinks for a moment before remembering what she did earlier and the reason for it.

"Oh yes! I discovered something during my trip that might interest you, but… well…" Azzajello slowly looks at back and forth between Bunny and Imb'r, concerned about what she wanted to talk about. Bunny, feeling it's something private between the Grand Mage and Imb'r reassures her.

"Ah- don't worry Azza. Really! Actually, I came today to see Kiira again about the 'you-know-what'."

-blinks- "The you know… Oh, I see. Well, if you're looking for her, she's at her room. When I saw her earlier, she looked like she's dying from all the work she was given. Tyrella is probably there as well helping her out."

"Got it, I'll go help her out as well! Thank you Azza! I'll see you two later."

Bunny, after hugging Azza again, ran to the staircase and proceeded up to the upper right hallway. Imb'r pets Ignus, before the raven leaves her arm to fly around as Imb'r slowly walks with Azzajello down the carpet.

"Man sometimes that girl has too much energy."

-giggles- "True, but she reminds me of you before doing a prank or after successfully performing a new spell when she runs around like that."

-waves her hand in a joking manner- "Nah~ I don't think so. Too peppy and cheerful. She doesn't even use her brain all the time either."

"Just like a certain someone I know" Azzajello says with a singing voice.

-clears throat- "Anyway, so what do you want to talk about. You had the guards inform me of you without sending me a letter of your arrival, using your powers to predict when I would come, and didn't even want Bunny in the conversation. This is serious isn't it?"

Azzajello stops and thinks deeply for a moment while clenching onto her staff, while Imb'r also stops ahead of her and turns to her with a serious expression on her face. Azzajello lifts her head from her thoughts and responds.

"Yeah. It's about one of the things I talked about with the Dysnei mages."

* * *

Mayor's house - Conference Room:

"…that's why sir, if we limit the amount the stock of elf bean coffee(1), and only to certain events, it would not only attract more customers to buy it, we would not have any problem with the either the trade or alcohol laws" Brick explains to the mayor.

The mayor thinks deeply for a moment before responding. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea Brick, then what about the pram nuts since stuff like that is also limited to Ottavan ports."

Boomer then cuts in on the conversation. "It would be the same with the other wines we talked about earlier. Especially since the pram nuts(2) and Blackbark wine(3) are such a rarity even for Ottavan folk, we can only sell them through customer request. Of course then we would also have to settle with them the price along with the sales tax and the shipping fee depending wherever the guild can find them over at Ottava."

-nods- "Mmn, I see. How about we…"

By this point of the conversation, Butch can now completely agree to himself how incredibly bored he is right now. Instead of standing at the corner, Butch got tired and sat down cross-legged while looking at Brick, Boomer and Bane. Brick and Boomer were discussing with the mayor about the types of products they can normally sell and the ones being delivered tomorrow, while Bane was still at the same at his spot doing the same he was doing when the mayor arrived.

 _Seriously, how can he just stand there like that for so long…_

Butch then sighed for the umpteenth time of the day, until someone knocked on the door, making everyone's attention in the room look at the source.

"Mayor, your tea and snacks are here." the voice, Ms. Bellum announces herself and the food for the mayor and the other men, while the mayor lets Ms. Bellum come in.

"Oh Ms. Bellum. Please, come in. How about we take a break boys?" the mayor asks Brick and Boomer while they nod in agreement and Butch stands up.

Ms. Bellum opens the door as she said "Excuse us."

When Ms. Bellum entered in the room with some paperwork in her hands, she held the door for Buttercup to enter the room with the tray of food in her hands. Seeing the girl for the first time, Butch found himself surprised upon her unknowing entrance and became entranced by her appearance, especially with her eyes.

 _Just like mine…_

"Sir, these are the papers that you and these men here need to fill out for residency." Ms. Bellum hands the mayor the paperwork in her hand.

"Oh thank you Ms. Bellum. I almost forgot about these. -skims through the papers- Yes yes… -looks at Brick- We just need one of you to read and sign these, so if you don't mind…" the mayor hands out the papers as Brick takes them from him.

"Of course sir. I'll get on it after our break."

Butch got out of his trance as Buttercup put the tray on the coffee table while the mayor, after agreeing with Brick, greeted Buttercup.

"Buttercup, you're still here! How nice to see you today. How are your sisters? Gah- or is it that you…" the mayor wanted to ask if she got in trouble again, but reminded himself of his guest in the room. Buttercup immediately knew what he wanted to say and reassured him.

"Don't worry sir. Nothing's wrong today. Me and my sisters are doing well. I was about to head to the forest until Bubbles asked me to deliver her bread to you. I also stayed and made my original tea as special service" Buttercup says this as she crosses her arms in pride of her work while the mayor calmed down.

"Why thank you for the bread and tea Buttercup, and say thanks from me to Bubbles as well- Oh! Boys, this is Ms. Buttercup Oaks. She and her sisters have a bakery not too far outside the east side of town. You should go there when you have the chance." Buttercup then adds in on the mayor's words with a friendly smile on her face.

"Yup. My sister, Bubbles, makes great bread. We also often have a stall up in town center on Mondays, Wednesdays and Friday, except if there's a holiday, so that no one has to keep going out of town for it."

Boomer tried the first roll he saw, and was surprised at the quality of it. He then turned and asked Buttercup, "Did you also make the bread Ms. Buttercup?"

"Just Buttercup is fine. I only did the tea. Me and the kitchen just don't work together as well as Bubbles. I help her out with deliveries and gathering herbs in the forest."

"Isn't it dangerous?" Boomer asks again.

"Nah. I've been there long enough to know where I can and can't go. I can take any of you there someday if you like?"

"Buttercup is a strong girl here. She is really good with the bow, and also helps the town's hunting team from time to time" said the Mayor.

Brick then proceeds to stand up and shakes Buttercup's hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Brick, and we're from the merchant guild, the Jojo Legion, from Ottava."

Buttercup was surprised at hearing their guild name. "Heh~ Isn't that a well-known guild among all of Frevail(4)."

Boomer answers Buttercup's question. "I guess. We're just humble members of the guild helping to expand our products. I'm Boomer by the way. I mostly handle all the profits and product handling. Brick here is our leader and officially decides what products we sell and the prices for it."

"Is that so? I also heard from Ms. Bellum you men are setting up a shop around here. I'll make sure to check it out someday with my sisters."

"Thank you Buttercup. That's good to hear, and we'll also check out your bakery as well once we settle in." Brick says until he looks over at Bane.

"Our quiet friend standing near the clock over there is Bane, (Bane waves from his spot) and the other over here is-" Brick continues introducing the rest, until Butch makes his way to Buttercup.

"I'm Butch. Nice to meet you Buttercup" he says as he stretches his hand out to her. As Buttercup hesitated a bit until she took his hand. Butch strongly grips her hand, making Buttercup quickly respond back with the same force and inducing tension between two.

"Ooh. What a nice grip you have there Buttercup. I think we'll get along quite well." Butch says as he smiles at her.

"Really?! I was thinking of the same thing. It's nice to meet ya Butch." Buttercup say as she clenched her teeth particularly at the last line with a forceful smile. Internally, Buttercup couldn't stand how close he was getting and how his smile felt like it grew from her response. It matters worse for her once Butch continued talking.

"Same here. In fact, why don't we get to know each other more and head to the forest? You can teach me all the stuff you were saying a while ago?!

 _WHAT?!_ Buttercup thought in her head with a surprised look in her face as Brick was seething with annoyance from where he was.

"Butch…"

"Oh don't worry bro. You wanted us to get along with the people here so why not spend time with one of them right now? Since Ms. Buttercup here was planning to go to the forest and is used to hunting with people, it wouldn't hurt to have someone around, right?

"Ah! Y-yeah. I guess?" Buttercup's mind was getting confused by how fast her situation got to now.

"See. I can help her out as I get to know our new friend here and of the woods. Plus you and Boomer seemed to have things handled here, so you two don't need me or even Bane here."

Bane opens his eyes to Butch and nods to him when Brick and Boomer look behind them, making Brick get exhausted from Butch's casual attitude while thinking about Butch's intentions. The mayor, unaware from Butch's intentions whatever they are, cheerfully jumps into the conversation.

"Oh what a splendid idea! The wood here are a great opportunity to know others. Don't you think so Buttercup?"

Buttercup, watching the entire situation with a small twitch in her left eye, answers to the mayor with a forceful smile.

"Yeah~ why not? It's more fun to go out there with more people anyways." Buttercup says as she thinks to herself.

 _Plus this guy would make look like a bad guy if I didn't accept his suggestion._ Buttercup looks at Butch. _Just what is with this guy anyway?!_

Buttercup continues on, asking "You wouldn't happen to know some skills yourself now, do you?"

"Don't I?" Butch grins at Buttercup as he skillfully swings out his butterfly knife, showing the blade in a side position in front of him with his right hand. "I got a couple of these with me, and I'm good with my fists as well. Gotta protect me and my bros here when we were on are way here, though they can also save themselves well."

Buttercup and Ms. Bellum were surprised by Butch's actions as Brick continued being annoyed, Boomer and Bane unfazed by what Butch did, and the mayor clapping at Butch's skill.

"Wonderful! Just marvelous there Butch! It seemed you two won't have much trouble out there." Buttercup, still unable to find her way out of the situation, gives up and pokes Butch's chest while avoiding the blade with a stern face.

"Fine. We'll go out to the woods once I get my stuff downstairs. But remember, having a few knife and hand skills aren't enough around here. I don't want to have to save your butt all the time when we're there, got it?"

Butch smiles with a fierce look in his eyes as he puts away the knife to his pocket. "Don't worry, I won't disappoint you. Lead the way Buttercup!"

* * *

Inverno Castle:

Bunny happily skips along the castle halls until she reached a big, ornate door in white and gold. As she was about to knocked, she started hearing voices from the other side and started to put her ear on the door to listen carefully.

"… Come on, you still have to-"

"MOU~ ENOUGH TYRELLA! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!"

"Oy, I keep telling you to keep you voice down!"

"But it's so~ boooorrriing and haaarrd! I don't wanna keep doing this."

"Doesn't matter your highness. We need those papers today, and then you have guests from Maiz later tonight, plus more guests, speeches, and paperwork after today. Come now, we can do this-"

-bang- "Ugh, Tyrella~. My brain is going to burst if I have to keep hearing about why chocobos(5) and cows can't be in the same place together."

Bunny giggles to herself from this. She then hears someone getting closer to the door.

"Ok, how about I get us something to eat for a bit and then we can continue."

"That sounds good right now. Thanks Tyrella."

"Of course, that's what friends are-" Tyrella says this as she opens the door and finds Bunny in front of her. Bunny, expecting the outcome, moved back so the door wouldn't hit her.

"Ah, Bunny!" Tyrella says in shock. Bunny could Tyrella wore a breastplate, chained battle skirt, and iron boots, all clad in a light red color, with a black short-sleeved shirt and shorts underneath the armor. Her left arm particularly was clad in iron armor up to her forearm, with the symbol of Eilistraee embedded in the shoulder plate, while her back carried a dragon spear(6) of red and gold. Bunny also saw accessories consisting of a black choker with a mini dream weaver in the middle and intricate rings all over her fingers aside from her thumbs, her right pinkie, and her left middle finger. Tyrella has black eyes and hair put into a side braid down on her right side with a light brown headband that bore a white and green feather with beads on her left.

"Hi Tyrella." Bunny said with a smile on her face. Tyrella immediately got out of her shock and proceeded to carry Bunny in her arms into the room as she swings the girl around in a full circle, and afterwards softly hugged her.

"Oh Bunny, it's been so long! How are you?"

"I'm fine. How was your trip Tyla? I saw Azza a while ago, and she seemed very disappointed from it."

Tyrella then let go of Bunny and crossed her arms, thinking deeply of her trip with Azzajello."

"Mmn~ yeah… Wasn't the best trip before coming back here. Otherwise, everything before that was awesome, and I can't wait to tell you later. I was actually planning to head to Imb'r's place someday soon and see you and your sisters."

"And without me? I may be the ruler of this kingdom now, but it's not fair for everyone except me to see friends over at Mai. You're so mean Tyrella" a new voice jumps into the conversation

Bunny looked behind the red armored woman and saw another woman sitting up in a chair behind a desk cluttered with paper. The woman behind the desk had long silver hair with pale skin and yellow eyes. She wore something long-sleeved, up to her wrists, in a purple color much lighter than Bunny's own blouse. The cloth wounded around her shoulders instead around the neck, leaving a small tear drop in the middle of her chest, along with an extra 2-inch cloth of the same color, but more transparent and making the area look darker, around her arms plus a dark red cape behind her with silver hook shaped attachments on her shoulders to stay on. The woman also had on a simple silver pendant on her neck and a circlet with thin chains looped around that had a small silver crescent hanging in the middle.

"Hello Bunny. It's good to see you again" the woman warmly smiled to Bunny while Bunny greeted her back with the same smile on her face.

"Hi Kiira. I'm back again."

* * *

1\. Elf bean coffee is a bean that can be usually made by elves to make liquor and coffee.

2\. Pram Nuts are a rare kind of chocobo nuts to help them have more baby chocobos.

3\. Blackbark Wine is a sweet liquor, described to be similar to syrup, also made by elves.

All of these products listed from Brick and Boomer are from d&d.

4\. Frevail is the name of the world they are in. I finally came up with a name, and it was something I created when I was young and playing pretend with my older sis :)

5\. Chocobos are creatures found in the Final Fantasy series. I love them so much 3

6\. Tyrella's weapon, the dragon spear, is referenced to Zhao Yun's main weapon from the Dynasty Warriors series.

Trivia: Kiira is the character I made in my d&d session, and my very first one out all of them. She is also a queen throughout the campaign, though in the d&d world she was rather forced to since no one really wanted to be the ruling figure of our kingdom. I also made a reference to this when she complained to Tyrella (even I myself rejected, but I had the highest charsima stat which was the main factor ): )


End file.
